Pups and the Paw Princess
Synopsis The summer is coming to an end and the pups are looking forward to the beach bash except one. Skye whose birthday is on that night feels dejected that the other pups whom focus on the beach would forget the big day of one of their own. Heartbroken, she prepares to leave but not before Tundra, Rocky and Everest talk to her and she wished that her life was like the Pup Princess in her favorite story The Pup Princess and that gives them the idea. However, Skye is preparing to leave Adventure Bay, will the pups surprise her and stop her from leaving before its too late? Characters Skye Chase Marshall Zuma Rubble Rocky Everest Tundra Ryder Katie Alex Special Guest Sunshine (Skye's Mother) Story: It was near the end of summer and the feel of excitement was in the air of Adventure Bay. This was because everyone was looking forward to the end of summer Beach Bash. The pups returned to the lookout from a rescue at Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's. Zuma: Dude, I cannot wait for tonight's Beach Bash. I love the surfing contest and the swimming. Rocky: I love the sand-sculpture contest because it is so dry. Tundra: Is that all there is? Everest: Looking confused I heard that there was more than water fun and sand sculpting. Ryder: There is! There is a Luau, a limbo contest, volleyball, and more. Skye: Does anyone else know why else today is special? Rubble: I don't know. Marshall: I know it's Saturday! Ryder: Is it because we need to prepare the beach for the party? Skye: Upset No! Oh forget it! She runs out of the room in tears. Zuma: What was that about Whyder? Ryder: I don't know but we need to get the beach and get it ready. Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Chase, I need you to come with me to prepare the beach. The rest of you stay here and wait for me to call I may you later. Also, check in on Skye, find out why she is upset. Paw Patrol is on a Roll. Ryder and the four pups leave for the beach and Rocky, Tundra, and Everest look for Skye finally finding her reading in the TV Room. Rocky: What are you reading Skye? Skye: The Pup Princess. It was a story I enjoyed reading when I was younger. Mom read it to me almost every night before bedtime. I wished my life could be like the story. Everest: Whoa Skye that is cool. My favorite book is about a heroic snow dog delivering food to a needy family trapped in a blizzard. Tundra: Mom told me a good story about snow bunnies. I love telling it to others to honor her. Rocky: Skye, you left in tears earlier, could you tell me why? Just as she was about to tell him the tags rang. Ryder: Rocky, Tundra, Everest I need you down at the beach to help. Skye: What about me Ryder? Ryder: Sorry Skye, i do not need you yet. The pups left and Skye looked at them as they left and started getting upset. Skye: I cannot believe it. They forgot today for a party on the beach! Tears streaming down her face. If they want to have fun without me, they can go ahead. I have to start packing. She ran to her pup house upset but not before removing her collar and tag and leaving it in the TV room. '' Paw Patrol Logo flashes ''Meanwhile at the beach, the preparations were almost set when the giant tiki statue fell. Rubble: Oh No!! Zuma: The party's ruined! Ryder: No it isn't pups. Rocky: What do you mean Ryder? Marshall: There is no way we can lift that! Chase: My winch won't do much good here. Ryder: I know who can help. Turns on Pup-Pad. ''Skye we need you at the beach. ''No answer ''Skye? ''No answer. Turns to Tundra and Everest. ''Tundra, Everest head back to the lookout and find Skye. Tundra and Everest: We're on it. ''They went back to the lookout and tundra went into the TV Room and they understood everything. Everest: She is not in her house. Tundra. Not in the TV room eith- wait a minute. On a bean-bag chair ''s''he saw Skye's collar and next to it a mini calendar with today's date circled in pink. Within the circle was written in multiple colors "My Birthday." ''Oh my pup!! Everest, get in here! ''She told Everest everything she found out. Everest: Oh wow, no wonder she was upset! They notice the badge blinking and when they tap it, they hear a alarming message: Skye: Recording "By the time you hear this message, I will be gone. I enjoyed being a pilot pup but today, I have to leave. I always felt loved with all eight of you (voice cracking) but the fact that you guys forgot my birthday and went off to prepare the party without me hurt too much. I will hopefully find a new family that won't hurt me this way again. This is Skye, signing off." Tundra: I'll get Ryder and the others, you try to figure out where she went! Everest: I'm on it! Tundra rode her vehicle back to the beach as fast as it could go and when she got to the beach and when she stopped, she ran to Ryder so fast she nearly knocked him down. She had a look of terror and worry on her face and in her eyes. Tundra: Ryder, Skye is gone! She left because we forgot her birthday! Her collar is back at the lookout without her in it! Everest is looking for any possible leads to where she went. Ryder: Oh, no wonder she looked hurt. I'll get the rest of the pups and tell Katie and Alex to look for her. Pups to the lookout. All the pups arrive and change into their gear. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder Sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a huge emergency on our hands. Because we forgot Skye's birthday, she left us and we have to find her to apologize and make her feel better. All pups: Gasp! Marshall:What do we do?! Chase:'' Sadly'' Why did I forget? I could have prevented this! Rubble: Its not your fault chase. We all forgot. Tundra: To think, we just saw her reading her favorite story. Rocky: I got it! All: What is it? Rocky: We can do a party based on her favorite story The Pup Princess. Chase: Good Idea! But we do not have the materials. Ryder: I can get the cake and decorations but we need a special gift for her. Tundra: I know, remember that long blue dress I wore for Halloween, we could get the same in pink in her size with a diamond tiara and a golden collar with a pink stone for the tag. This way she could live her wish as living a life like the Pup Princess. All: Great Idea! Zuma: But we need to find her. She could be long gone by now. Everyone looked at each other, worried. Ryder: I know what to do. Here's the plan. He gets the screen up and tells the plan. Tundra head to the costume store and the jewelry store. Get the gifts and meet us at the town flower gardens. Chase Search the roads and check with the townsfolk they may have seen her. Zuma Check The Coast she may have swum away or hitched a ride on a whale. Marshall Search the air since you have flown her jetpack before and you may see her. The rest of you, head to the gardens and we will prepare the party. Rubble: What about the Beach Bash? Ryder: I will ask the mayor to move it to tomorrow given the circumstances. Now pups, let's do this! All: Yes sir! With that they all went off on the missions they were assigned. The end of summer Beach Bash was moved to the next day and all focus went to the flower gardens and preparing the party for the pup. While Everest and the others search for her, Ryder, Alex and the others had just finished the decorations and refreshments. Alex: The throne and castle are set. Rocky: Here's the sandwiches and punch. Rubble: I got the cake. Ryder: Alright, everything looks great just like in the storybook. Tundra: Over the Pup Tag ''Ryder, I got the items you wanted and I'm coming to you in 3. 2. 1. ''She arrived. Ryder: Nice work Tundra, they look beautiful. Everyone now try and find a good gift for Skye, this alone is good, but I think we can do better. All: You got it Ryder. Looking at the scene, Rocky got a good idea Rocky: I know, we could look the part. Tundra: Yeah, I have my blue dress and tiara from Halloween, if we can get enough costumes for everyone to look like princes, princesses and knights like in her story, it will be magical like she pictured growing up with her mom. Ryder: Great thinking pups! I'll get enough costumes for everyone and when I do, Tundra, get two to Everest and Katie and tell them to get here in them quick. Tundra: You got it Ryder. Meanwhile, the search for Skye took a turn for the better as the pups and Katie called in Zuma: I checked the entire coast and Seal Island, no sign of her. Marshall: No sign of her from up here now can I get down now?!! he said nervously Chase: I cannot find her scent in town and no one has seen her Ryder sir. Everest: Nothing yet...wait, I got something, Katie head for the Train Station, I think I smell her there! Katie: I'm on it, thanks Everest! Katie ran to the station not knowing that she got there in time. Katie: Excuse me, have you seen this pup? The security guard says he had seen her on the platform purchasing a ticket for the next train leaving Adventure Bay. The train to New York City was about to leave and Katie rushed there as fast as her legs could carry her. Katie: Skye? She looks and sees her getting on. ''Wait stop!! ''Skye looks back, surprised. Skye: Katie? What are you doing here? Katie: Stopping you from making a huge mistake. You're leaving is going to hurt everyone that loves you. Skye: Welling up, crying ''No its not. Everyone is having fun without me and I would ruin it for them. They wanted to go to the Bash all year and my birthday would spoil it. ''Tears falling from her face hitting the platform floor. Katie: That's not true, Skye. Kneeling down to her level before picking her up and calming her. The others realized they unintentionally hurt you and are worried sick about you. Everest: It's true Skye. running up ''We found the calendar and told everyone, they are preparing something special for you. Skye: ''Drying her eyes ''Really, they aren't angry at me for leaving and ruining their party? Katie: No now lets go home. ''The three went back to the salon, Skye was getting a relaxing treatment while Katie told Ryder what happened. Ryder: Thanks Katie. Did you and Everest get the costumes I sent? Katie: Yeah, they are gorgeous. Everest is on her way to you in hers and I'll get mine on and meet you there once Skye finished her bath and heads to the drying chair. Ryder: See you soon. As Skye fell asleep in the drying chair Katie put on her dress and snuck out but not before leaving a golden thread trail like in Skye's story. Skye:30 minutes later waking up looking around nervous ''K-Katie, where are you? ''Looking all over but there was no sign of her. Tearfully ''She's gone, I guess I better leave and huh? ''looks down on the floor.... ''What's this? ''Seeing the thread she follows it to the flower garden. when she goes through the gate to the garden, she sees its just like her story. Skye: In amazement, This is just like my story, the castle, throne, and the flowers, its all so ... ALL: Surprise!!! Skye jumped back in surprise, with tears in her eyes and a sense of newly-found happiness seeing her friends look like the characters in her story. All: Happy Birthday Skye! Skye: Wow! But what about the bash, you guys said you wouldn't miss it Chase: Puts his paw on her mouth We'll have it tomorrow, nothing is as important as the birthday of one of our own. Ryder: Sorry we forgot Skye, we all got carried away. Skye: You guys, its all right. I was a little upset but I'm happy now. Tundra: Open this Skye, you will like it a lot. Skye tore open the sparkling pink package and when opening it revealing what's inside, she smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. Skye: Guys, its beautiful. Chase: Try it on. Katie helped her put the dress, collar and tiara on. '' Everest: We knew you would enjoy living out your wish. So we all dressed up like this, decorated the garden like the story, and got you these gifts so you could live your dream for one night. Skye: I am so touched you guys I cannot believe you did this for me. Ryder: ''Picking her up and hugging her We were happy to and remember, when its your birthday, just yelp for help. Oh, one more thing I have a special guest here for you. He motioned behind him Skye: Who? Walking in, there was a golden Cocker spaniel donning a white dress and a tiara like Skye's but the collar was one she had seen before. Skye:'' Looking at the dog in surprise'', Mom?! Sunshine: Yes dear, its me. Ryder told me everything and I felt you needed cheering up. I came down here with my master and when I got here, your friends told me everything you have done with them as a Paw Patrol member. I am so proud of you. Skye: Leaving Ryder's arms, she runs to her tearfully and hugs her while whispers ''Thanks mom. ''The two hugged and tears shed from both sets of eyes Sunshine: Anyone want to hear the story this party is based on? All: Yes!!! Sunshine walked up to the throne and motioned for Skye to join her. Together, they read the Pup Princess and all the guests were captivated with it. After which they had refreshments and Skye opened her gifts. Long into the night the pups and everyone danced including Skye and Chase. Then everyone went home to bed as Skye and Sunshine went to sleep together. Skye would never forget this night of love, magic, and beauty and neither would anyone else.